Fogliame and Vongola-Family Reunited
by Shizune311
Summary: On October 10th red lights were blaring in Konohagakure. The sounds heard were those of a screeching bell and the innocent cry of a new born child. From far away you might think that the forest was aflame, but seen right you would know that the nine pillars of flame were actually coming from Kuruma.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own Naruto or KHR...I will do my best to upload as fast as possible...and I accept suggestion...Enjoy. :D

On October 10th red lights were blaring in Konohagakure. The sounds heard were those of a screeching bell and the innocent cry of a new born child. From far away you might think that the forest was aflame, but seen right you would know that the nine pillars of flame were actually coming from Kuruma.

WHATS HAPPENING?!WHATS GOING ON HERE?!These were the questions running through Kuruma's mind. Then he saw something that enraged the fox beyond control. He saw his little sister about to be attacked. Then he realized that he was the one who was attacking her even though he wished not to attack her, he could not stop himself. He tried with all his might to stop himself but was unable to. As one of his tails was about to pierce through her he closed his eye not wanting to witness the horrible deed and then..._**SPLASH...**_but when he opened his eyes it was not his little red head that had been hurt, but the yellow porcupine. The shock of this was enough to give Kuruma his speech back.

"Porcupine-teme what's going on here?"

"That's exactly what I was going ask you Demon Fox!", said the yellow haired youth through gritted teeth in a disgusted and agonized tone that took Kuruma by surprise because the yellow porcupine had never once called him demonbut always fox-sama or Kuruma-sama.

"Minato what the HELL is going on here?!", roared the fox.

The blond was stunned. Y-Y-You've never called me Minato", he said with wide eyes.

"And you've never called me demon" said Kuruma.

At that moment the red head stirred. This brought them both back to the battlefield. Kuruma felt that he was loosing control yet again.

"Minato you have to reseal me inside of Kushina".

Minato looked at Kuruma with teary eyes. "I can't do that Kuruma-sama", he said in a saddened tone.

Kuruma was angry at the porcupine head for not wanting to help him save the village that his little red head loved so."_YOU just want her to hate me, don't you_?" Kuruma's little conspiracy theory left his mouth in a sad whiny voice before he could stop himself.

Minato felt offended. "No you self-centered fox"..."If i were to reseal you in her it would kill her leaving Naruto without a father, mother or brother.

Kuruma was dumbfounded..."You...you mean TunaRex isn't born yet?"

At this Minato yelled exasperated..."it's not TunaRex, it TSUNA not Tuna and Yoshi not Rex", however "Yes that is exactly what I mean" Minato said in a calm voice as if his little outbreak never occurred.

After a while of thinking Kuruma got an idea. "Hey pine head I have an idea... but i don't think you're going to like it" Kuruma said in a hurried voice as he felt the control over his body slowly easing away.

"And what might that be?", said Minato in a worried tone.

"Seal me into Fish Cake", pleaded Kuruma.

Minato was confused at first but then it clicked. "For the last time his name isn't Fish Cake... his name is Naruto...NA-RU-TO...get it right."...and "HELL NO" Minato yelled at the fox.

"But it's the only way you pine headed bastard, I'm losing control and i can feel that my target is Kushina...PLEASE Minato don't let me hurt my little Habanero.", Minato could hear the pleading in Kuruma's voice, and he knew that Kuruma was right.

So in the rush of the moment he decided to do as the fox lord suggested. With dread in his heart he transported to Naruto-kun's crib and took him to the forest where he unconsciously did the hand seals for the 8-tetra gram seal. As he stared into his baby's bright blue eyes he told him "I believe in you Naruto-kun. Protect and love your little brother and mother" "I love you my son". He then sealed Kuruma along with some of his own chakra inside of his newly born child. Knowing it would be the only way Naruto would be able to meet him.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own Naruto or KHR...I will do my best to upload as fast as possible...Enjoy. :D

Sakumo yelled out to Kakashi "come on son you could do it, I know it's hard for you but you have to keep walking". Kakashi stumbled on insensible to the fact of what, or rather who he was carrying. He held a small bundle in his trembling, bloody arms while his father carried a bigger load than his own. Everything was a blur to Kakashi for the time being. His mind was in a state of shock. He had just had to relive the death of his best friend and had seen his father die. Except this time the death of Obito Uchiha was not caused by a boulder but by Kakashi's hands. He could not forget how his "friend" had looked at him when he realized he would actually die this time, or the cold empty eyes of his dead father. The memory of what had happened was still fresh in his mind along with the conversation he'd had with his father minutes before.

-Flash back-

Kakashi was finally going to find out about his mom. Sakumo after years of keeping quiet had finally decided he would tell Kakashi everything. Kakashi remembered what his mom looked like but not her personality. She was a very beautiful women, she had gray silky hair just like he and his dad did. The young Hatake wasn't sure but he assumed that her long gray silky hair and her big, glossy, gray eyes were what had made White Fang fall in love with her.

"Where is she Sakumo" Kakashi said in an anxious tone.

"Respect your father boy", Sakumo replied in a clam voice.

"Which one?" Kakashi retorted in a bitter tone. He regretted it as soon as the words were out of his mouth. He hadn't meant to cause the older of the two pain, and although Sakumo tried to hide his hurt Kakashi saw it flash through his father's eyes.

"I'm sorry dad", Kakashi said in a sincere tone

"It's okay it's my fault for sending you away from Kumo...away from me", there was a hint of pain as he said this. "Kakashi do you know the reason I sent you away?", The older Hatake asked. A pout formed on the ten year old face."No" the child pointed an accusing finger at his father, "You've never told me" he muttered in a sad tone. "Well please forgive me for being so selfish all these years, I will tell you my reason for sending you away... I did not want you to grow up and be like Kumo-nin. They are heartless bastards that would send a pregnant woman away on a mission." Sakumo spat out like he had poison in his mouth. Kakashi was shocked, he was not expecting to hear this, for the three years that he had spent under Minato's care he had resented Sakumo and had taken Minato as a father figure. "What do you mean" he said with uneasiness. Sakumo smirked at Kakashi's response "Come on boy you're not stupid you can figure it out...you were going to have a little brother" Kakashi's eye were wide with shock, and at that very moment bells started screeching and the red lights of Konoha were flashing in alarm.

The first to react was Sakumo he grabbed his child's hand and shunshined to ANBU HQ. By then Kakashi was back in action, they each took their gear and went to patrol...Sakumo being the highest ranking officer in ANBU and Kakashi being the second highest, they did not have to wait for orders. Had they waited they would have been too late to stop the person who had caused so much chaos in Konoha in merely five minutes.

Kakashi was bewildered; there was a chakra signature in the air that could not possibly be there. They arrived at a clearing that held the largest amount yet of the familiar chakra, and they saw a tall, dark, figure. This eased Kakashi. "There's no way that person could be that peep-squeak" inner Kakashi yelled at him, "Obi-kun is not here...he is dead remember, you got him killed...and the only reason you're thinking its him is because we might have had a little brother had it not been for Kumo" said Kakashi's inner self bitterly.

"Kakashi snap out of it" said Sakumo.

"It's not him, right dad?" Kakashi said in a weak tone..."there's no way it could be him" Kakashi said almost broken-heartedly.

Sakumo stayed quiet, he knew exactly who his child was talking about. "No Pup it can't be him", Sakumo said in a stern voice however the sternness in his voice was not for Kakashi's reassurance but his own. Sakumo did not want it to be that child, and not because of feelings or affections he had for the child but because he knew how much that child had meant to his son, and he knew that if that was the Uchiha kid it would bring pain to his precious son. However Sakumo knew deep down that he was lying to himself, he knew that somehow the dead Uchiha had come back.

Sakumo called out to the figure "State your name and business in Konoha!"

"Oh Sakumo dear don't you remember me at all" said the figure. "It's me Genkishi Uchiha or would you rather I use the name that your little puppy will understand" the Uchiha asked with a mock quizzical tone.

"Don't you dare" roared the Hatake "Kakashi get out of here, run and get help...run and don't listen to any thing that man says!", Sakumo yelled but his pleading fell upon deaf ears.

"So Kakashi how's that left eye working out for you", asked the Uchiha sneering at the boy.

"Kakashi get the HELL out of here, this is an order...remember what i told you Kakashi", Sakumo yelled. " In the ninja world, those who don't follow the rules are trash".

Kakashi was about to do as he was told when he heard a familiar voice call out to him from the tall figure, " But, those who abandon their friends are even worse than trash."

"Obito...Obito is that you?" asked Kakashi in a pained voice. "But it can't be you, y-y-y-you died and it was all my fault...I can't believe it you're not dead" he said with a voice that changed from pain to glee. Kakashi wanted to run and hug his childhood friend but as he was about to move towards him, the man threw a kunai at him.

"No that will not do Kakashi my name is no longer Obito, as a matter of fact it never was, my name is Genkishi, the name I had before we even became friends." said the Uchiha

Kakashi was rooted to the spot he was still in shock that his Obi-kun was back, but what shocked him most was that his Obi-kun had attacked him. He didn't have time to react, he could see the kunai about to reach its target, which happened to be Kakashi's heart. All he could do now was close his eyes and wait for the pain to hit. He heard a **THUD** and a **SPLASH** but the pain never came. When opened his eyes his father was facing him with his arms spread, shielding Kakashi from danger.

"Kakashi get your act together if you want to stay, because if you don't you're gonna get us both killed", Sakumo said sternly but Kakashi could hear the worry in his father's voice. This made Kakashi get serious because he would never again allow someone else to die in his place.

"Dad how is he here...he's supposed to be dead, buried in a cave", Kakashi asked not once taking his eyes off the shadowy figure.

"Kakashi pay attention because I will only say this once", Sakumo barked out. Kakashi nodded as he felt the killer intent oozing out of Sakumo. At first Kakashi thought it was meant for him for being ignorant, but then he realized it was directed at Obi...Genkishi.

"The child that was your so called friend never really was a child... in reality it was always Genkishi, I began checking out his background as Obito the moment he befriended you...I assume I was going to find out something soon enough because he got him self "_killed"_ or so made us believe, in order to stop my snooping. His planned worked because I stopped my research in order to keep an eye on you pup, turns out we really were on the right path".

Kakashi stared at his dad waiting, so when Sakumo didn't continue he exclaimed," Well...what was it, what did you find!?"

"Genkishi is an illusionist"

"But dad why did he attack Konoha"

"I don't know son, that you would have to ask him"

"Then I guess that's what I'll do"

"Don't expect too much okay son"

"I know dad" sheesh "you always do that"

"Do what?"

"You always treat me like a child"

_SWOOSH _both father and son jump out of the way as a kunai passed right through where they had been just seconds before."I'm still here you know, don't be rude and ignore me", Said Genkishi with a hint of hidden irritation.

"You want to talk about being rude, you just interrupted a father son conversation, and you won't even let us see your face" both Hatake said in unison.

"Fine you want to see my face, I'll let you but don't just start side conversations", whined the angry Uchiha. Little did he know, he was falling right into their plan. At the very moment when he was lifting his mask, his view was obscured long enough for Kakashi to soundlessly create a shadow clone and shunshine behind a tree on the other side of the Uchiha. When the Uchiha threw his mask on the ground Kakashi strained himself not to laugh at the Uchiha's eyebrows and head in fear of giving away his location. The clone on the other hand could not contain his laughter.

"What's wrong with your eyebrows coconut head" said the laughing Kakashi clone."Tell me...is that the reason you wear the mask", he asked pointing at Genkishi's face. This angered the Uchiha.

"I guess you would rather a more familiar face", muttered Genkishi angrily as his face morphed into the kinder, softer features, of Obito Uchiha. "So...tell me Kakashi is this better" Genkishi jeered with a psychotic look on his face that distorted the soft feature of the young face.

When Kakashi saw the face of his old friend, he felt sick. He stealthily ran out from his hiding place with a kunai in hand avoiding the face of the Uchiha he roared with anger, "Don't you dare". The startled man turned around in time to be stabbed right in the heart and part of his lung.

"How...when" was all the Uchiha could think about saying.

"When you were taking off your mask" answered Kakashi still not looking at the boy's face.

"I see...I underestimated you Kakashi-chan" muttered the boy. This made Kakashi look up, "Why...I thought you loved Konoha...and I thought you were my friend", the grey haired child asked with confusion and pain. "Why did you pretend to die...DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH YOU HURT ME?!"

"Kakashi-Kun the rock wasn't an illusion, I was planning on getting "killed" but the rock wasn't my idea" Genkishi muttered.

"If it wasn't your plan then how did you survive and why did you attack Konoha"

"R-R-Ricardo", Genkishi coughed out. When Kakashi saw the man/boys face he saw fear in his eyes, the Uchiha had realized he was really going to die. Kakashi looked away, and when he turned back at, all he saw was the lifeless body of his childhood friend. He then noticed that he was still holding the kunai and that his hands where bloody. He threw the kunai away from him, but before he could clean his hands, Sakumo stood him up and **SMACK** slapped him across the face, and then as if nothing had happened Sakumo pulled Kakashi into a hug.

"Don't you dare do something like that again, do you realize you could have been killed" he said in a tone mixed with anger and worry for his pup.

They were about to head to ANBU HQ when they felt an intense pressure coming from the south so they headed there instead. When they got there, they could not believe their eyes. It was the nine-tails, and to make matters worse Minato and Kushina were at its mercy. Both Sakumo and Kakashi were going to help their precious people but when they walked towards them they were held back by a barrier. All they could do was watch in horror as Kushina was about to be attacked by the nine-tails. Both Hatake turned their heads so as not to see the red head killed but when they turned to see the damage, they did not see an injured Kushina in her place was Minato. Sakumo unknowingly let out a sigh of relief, this angered Kakashi "How could he be more worried about some women than his father" thought Kakashi. Then strangely Minato disappeared but he reappeared within seconds holding a small blanket. At first they thought it was some sort of weapon, but then they heard a baby crying and they could see fuzzy yellow hair sticking out of the blanket. They were stunned why would Minato take a baby into the battlefield. The answer came to Sakumo the moment he saw Minato's hand seals.

"Don't do it Namikaze, it's going to kill the child." yelled Sakumo, but the blond did not hear due to the barrier. To Kakashi's amazement when Minato touched the bundle, the nine-tails was sucked into the child and the barrier was lifted. Minato had fallen to his knees and was about to fall onto the child, but Kakashi who had gone towards him held him up with a smile on his face. "You did it Tou-san" the boy cheered.

"Kakashi take him away from here, keep him safe" Minato said feebly as he handed Kakashi the small crying child. Minato then fell to the cold ground. Kakashi went numb, he wanted to run but couldn't, then he heard something that at the moment he couldn't distinguish..."Nono...and Kyudaime", Kakashi didn't understand, why was his dad calling that red head Kyudaime she wasn't a leader... was she. Sakumo who now carried the red headed women bridal style grabbed Kakashi's hand and started leading him away, but Kakashi was too overwhelmed to notice where, however he could figure out why. Kakashi could feel some familiar chakra signatures heading their way. Kakashi followed Sakumo entranced.

-End of Flashback-

They arrived at a wooden cabin deep in the forest. "Come on Kakashi we can't afford to be seen. Help me out here and open the door", Kakashi was angry at Sakumo he felt betrayed.

"Here I thought you loved my mother" Kakashi said accusingly.

"Kakashi what are you talking about of course I loved your mom" Sakumo said angrily.

"Then who is this woman to you, why is it that you prefer her to live than Tou-san."

"You want to know who she is fine I'll tell you...this woman in front of you is Kyudaime, she is someone I that i would give my life protecting, she's like a little sisters to me, and as you might have noticed out there I'm not the only one who would willingly give my life for her. Let me tell you of another person that would give their life for her...Gokudera would, no questions asked", That name however did not ring any bells to Kakashi so it was of little importance for the time being, and it only angered him more.

"What do I care for your so called Gokudera", now it was Sakumo who said

"And here I thought you loved your mother"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_Cliff hanger...hanging from a cliff...and that's why it's called cliff hanger_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

-Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing.

-Tell me what you think ;D


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I do not own Naruto or KHR...I will do my best to upload as fast as possible...Enjoy. :D

"My mother's name was Lavina…LA-VI-NA" yelled Kakashi.

"Idiot boy…do you think your mother didn't have a last name" Sakumo sneered at Kakashi.

Trying to change the topic, the embarrassed Hatake yelled to Sakumo "What does that woman have to do with my mother".

"This _woman_ happens to be the reason why your mother and I met. We worked for her and always did what we could to ensure her safety... Now you better show some respect boy, because I her right hand man will not tolerate any rude behavior toward my Kyudaime, not even from you."

"Right hand man?...Right hand man in what?" asked the boy confused.

Sakumo sighed "I guess I have to explain everything now", he said as he laid the red head down on the only mattress in the cabin.

"This woman's name is Kushina Uzumaki. She happens to be the Kyudaime"

"Ha!" Kakashi scoffed "Come up with a better lie because the Kyudaime has yet to exist, had you said Yondaime, I might have believed you because when it comes to village leaders Yondaime has been the latest."

"And that's where you're making your mistake." Sakumo said as he walked up to Kakashi and took the small bundle that was Naruto.

"I never once said village leader", he said as he placed the small child next to Kushina.

"Then… what in Kami's name is she leader of." Kakashi asked confused.

"I tell you…if and only if you actually let me finish before jumping to conclusions". Sakumo said exasperated.

"She is the Kyudaime for the _Pomodoro Famiglia Perla, _however like every other generation before us we never actually say the _Perla, _so we're actually the _Pomodoro Famiglia._" said Sakumo proudly.

"Wait-wait-wait…let me get this straight…so you're telling me that the great and legendary _Perla Famiglia _actually exists, that woman is the leader, and that not only one but both of my parents were part of this Mafioso family."

"Not only am I part of it…I the White Fang of the leaf (dramatic pause) am the right hand man "…(awkward silence ) "You don't believe me huh", Sakumo said disappointedly.

"Well… not entirely…I'm worried dad I think you might have gotten hit on the head…or something because you're acting sort of strange" said Kakashi sincerely. Sakumo had never before let his "emotions" out, so basically if he ever showed excitement or pride over something that wasn't Kakashi, people automatically assumed that Sakumo must be sick or he must have hit his head, the only people that had seen this side of him, were the members of his family, the _Pomodoro Famiglia _

"I KNOW!" said an excited Sakumo as he rummaged through his pack. He pulled out a red object and tossed it to Kakashi. It took a while for Kakashi to realize what his dad had given him.

"DAD WHAT THE HELL…WHY DID YOU HAVE A TOMATO IN YOUR PACK…AND WHY DO YOU THINK THAT GIVING IT TO ME WOULD HELP YOUR CASE?!" he said throwing it to the ground. As the tomato was about to hit the ground Kakashi felt a gust of wind and in its place there was Sakumo holding the tomato horrified.

"HOW DARE YOU!" said an offended Sakumo. "Don't you know what this tomato represents…this tomato, represents my family."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you know…Pomodoro is Italian for…Tomato"

"Ok that's it…let's get you to a hospital"

"NO…Kyudaime comes first."

"Dad… I'm serious you probably got a head injury and that's why you're thinking that all this stuff is real. We have to get you checked out right away. We could come back for Kushina later" said the worried boy.

"Don't make me repeat myself Kakashi…Kyudaime comes first". Kakashi didn't try to argue because he could tell that his dad was being dead serious.

"I KNOW", Sakumo yelled in excitement.

This worried Kakashi because they had just been through something similar. Sakumo began to rummage through his ninja pouch and pulled out his White Light Chakra Saber…not content with what he found he threw the pouch to the ground and began searching his person. "Aha!" he said loudly. Sakumo pick up his pouch and pulled out a summoning scroll and shouted "Kuchiyose no Jutsu".

"Shhhhh" Kakashi hissed with his index finger on his lips, as he watch the baby blond stir and whimper due to the loud noise.

From inside the scroll, came the form of a wolf engulfed in smoke. Kakashi then looked at Sakumo confused…"how are your tantō and Shiroi going to prove anything of what you said"…Sakumo cut him off when he muttered "_CAMBIO FORMA_" Shiroi then turned into a puff of smoke and in his place was a ring with pearl. Sakumo picked up the ring and handed it to Kakashi for him to look at. Inscribe around the pearl were the words_ FULMINI CUSTODE NONO DELLA FAMIGLIA POMODORO, _as Kakashi read the words Sakumo translated Ninth Lightning Guardian of the Tomato Family. Kakashi was stunned to realize that his dad was indeed telling the truth.

"If that surprised you…wait till you see this" he said with excitement holding out his hand for his ring.

-Electricity was felt around the room-

Kakashi looked towards the window right away thinking that there were enemies approaching, but then he realized that the electric feeling was emerging from his father. Kakashi was confused…it seemed like Sakumo was trying to imitate his chidori, but this one was different…his father's chakra was not supposed to be green, it was supposed to be white due to the Hatake Kekkei-Genkai.

"Dad wa-wa-what's up with y-y-y-your ch-ch-ch-chakra…its g-g-g-green"

Sakumo did not answer…instead he put his ring on and inserted his ring into what seem to be a _Pomodoro_ _Family_ insignia that was inscribed onto his tantō's blade…something that had not been there before. _CAMIBO FORMA MODO DE ATTAKE _Sakumo yelled with such excitement that caused the small blond to started crying.

Kakashi glared at Sakumo "see what you cause baka"

"but…but look" said a childlike like Sakumo pointing at the weapon in his hand which was no longer the "oh-so-precious" family tantō, instead it was a beautiful katana with pearl decorated hilt. Kakashi would have been very impressed had the child not started crying. He went to the small child and picked him up and involuntarily started swaying which made the child stop crying.

"Sakumo you have lots of explaining to do…and if I were you I'd get started" Kakashi said in a tone that made Sakumo shiver remembering the way Lavina always seemed to talk like that whenever she was in a bad mood.

"Fine, fine whatever you say _mom_" Sakumo said with a fake pout. "Where would you like me to start?"

"How about…How did you guys get such a ridiculous name for the legendary _Perla Famiglia?!_"

"It's not ridiculous you bastard…and are you seriously that stupid…I mean have you not seen Kyudaime's beautiful red hair"

"Really? ...you based your family name on _her_"

"Kakashi I told you before… I will not tolerated any disrespect towards Kyudaime…not even from you"

"Who is she to you any ways…why is it that you care so much for her"

"Well like I said before…she is my precious little sister…she is also the reason I met your mother to me" Sakumo said with a smile on his face.

"How did she even know mom?"

"Kyudaime met your mom when she saved Lavina's life…your mother was a handful I'll tell you that much"

"Ok you lost me…explain everything…tell me how my mother and this woman met, and tell me what happened to my mother and brother" Kakashi said sadly looking at the now sleeping child that he held in his arms.

-Sakumo's Flashback/Recap-

Sakumo (age: 10) was walking when he heard:

"Stupid tomato…do you really believe you could be the next Hokage"

"There's no way the village would allow that"

"Yeah…you're not only an outsider…you're also a weakling"

"Oh yeah…wait and see…I'll not only be Hokage…I'll be the strongest Hokage yet...Dattebane"

Sakumo heard footsteps of a running child headed towards them. A few moments later the kid had arrived with the small groups and started rambling about prisoners, ANBU, and Konoha's main gates. The other kids told him to stop, breath and to start all over.

"The ANBU…are here…and they…have…a Kumo…prisoner"

"Really?! …that's so cool"

"Let's go see if the ANBU might let us chuck things at him!"

"Actually…it's a girl…and she has grey hair"

"Oh great…it's the other outsider"

"Let's hope she doesn't think she could be Hokage like this one" the brat spat bitterly

"Come on…let's go…we could deal with her later."

Sakumo heard four sets of running footsteps clearly, and although he listened with all his might to hear the fifth set he could barely hear them. From the descriptions, he was pretty sure who it was, but he had to make sure. He had to know the face of the person who could avoid their footsteps being heard by his ears…the keenest in the village, the ears of the rookie of the year. He turned the corner that was obscuring his view, had it been someone else, at a slower pace they would have missed the bright red hair turning right. With that he was sure it was her. He followed, intrigued at what the breathless brat had said before. Sakumo headed to the main gate.

He hadn't walked far when he started seeing peopled gathered, yelling on the street. Then he saw what the commotion was about. There 2 ANBU guards walking up the main road and between them was the stumbling child that the brats had mentioned. She had tired grey eyes, and although disheveled, beautiful grey hair. Sakumo unlike most in the village knew the details of the situation. This girl had been found with no memories, and surrounded with dead bodies, and from the looks of it a wild beast had protected her. She was a lost cause, luckily for her; Hiruzen-sama was a sucker for lost causes. He ordered that she be brought to Konoha; she was to be a citizen of Konoha. Of course the council went out of their way to try and undermine him, they said fine to his "ridiculous request" only if he agreed that she would be brought as a prisoner and be interrogated by the head of T&I, for the safety of the village.

There were many things flying in the air around her. The villagers having terrible aim kept on missing their target. There were of course some things that would occasionally hit her due to some of the ninja brats, many of the objects that's hit her were rotten tomatoes. Cries of "Monster", "take her away from here", "we don't want another one", were heard throughout the crowd. Then he heard it, the sound of a blade cutting through air, but with all the commotion, he could not detect were it was coming form. He did however know who it was headed to.

"NO!" he yelled out reaching towards the prisoner girl, but _he _did not get there in time.

Blood splattered onto the floor, and standing before everyone, was Kushina(age:8) holding up the exhausted "prisoner", and a kunai jutting from in between her shoulder blades.

Killer intent was flowing from the 8 year old. "How dare you people attack her, she is to be one of us, and she is not even capable of defending herself in this state!" "You stupid cowards, she's not the monster, you guys are the monsters" she yelled with angry tears flowing from her eyes.

The villagers were angry; nobody likes their truths being spat out at them like that. So they decided they wanted to get rid of both of the outsiders, they somehow mustered some killing intent and directed it towards the small girls. Kushina did not even flinch when the villager began throwing knifes at them. She only dodged them making sure that _IF_ the knifes somehow managed to hit; they would hit her and not the girl. Sakumo was stunned by the girl; he had to get her on his genin team. She would be amazing in battle, by looking at her; he immediately knew she was extremely trust worthy. He was compelled to helping her accomplish her dream.

"Get them!" roared the villagers. One step was all they were able to take before they were overwhelmed by the killer intent oozing from Sakumo who was now standing between the red haired child and the villagers.

"As of now this child is my Imōto, touch her and you will suffer"

"Now now Sakumo...just step aside" Hiruzen said as he walked through the crowd, "Let's take these young ladies to the medical compound"

"Hai" Sakumo walked over to Kushina and offered to take the girl from her arms, but she shook her head.

The three walked together, Kushina at the front.

"Why did you do that…Now they'll hate you to. You didn't have to help me Dattebane?"

"What kind of person do you think I am?" Sakumo said catching up to Kushina and ruffling her hair. "I don't care if they hate me! I personally will see to it that you become Hokage. I will help you accomplish you dream…k boss!"

"URRGH…TTEBANE…JUST STAY OUT OF IT WOLFY"

"Nope…no can do, see I already announced to the village that you are my little sister…it's only natural for an older brother to want to help their kid siblings." Sakumo said with a wolf like smirk.

"Fine…do as you want Baka-san…just remember you brought this on to yourself…Dattebane?"

Silence followed them all of the way to the medical compound but was stopped in its tracks when the medic nin at the gates gasped at the girls' in front of her.

"Hokage-sama…what in Kami's name has happened to these two" as the Hokage was about to open his mouth to explain the medic-nin decided that the patients should be treated before any explaining was done. She wanted to treat Kushina's wounds since she was bleeding and from the looks of it she had lost quite the amount of blood…that is for a child her size, but the red head refused to be treated and said that her wounds were only flesh wounds...and that she healed at an abnormally fast rate.

"No way boss, those were not just flesh wounds, you had a damn kunai halfway into your back" Sakumo said, but was immediately silenced when he saw that Kushina's wounds truly were healing fast…and when he saw the child glaring at him for saying what she considered to be unnecessary words.

_Click, Click_

"What are you doing" said the glaring red head at Sakumo who now had an expensive looking camera in his hands.

"BOSS…"

"YOU'RE SO FREAKIN ADORABLE!" Sakumo ran at her and was about to glomp her but was held back by the medic nin. _SMACK _"Can't you see that your friend here is injured you can't tackle her, you'll hurt her more" said the medic as she smacked him on the head.

"But, But…Fine" he said with a pout.

The medic was shocked "Hokage-sama should I take a look at Sakumo-kun as well…something seems off about him"

"No no my dear, he's fine…he's just a bit excited about his new found…what was it again Sakumo he said as he turned to face the teen who had what seemed to be stars in his eyes.

"The most adorablelest, heroicest, strongest, selfless, incrediblest, awesomest Imōto, next in line to be the greatest Hokage this village…no country…no WORLD has ever seen!" ranted Sakumo.

-Cue sweat drops from those in the room-

"Sure… " said a nervous Hiruzen who could have sworn that it looked like the boy had wolf ears and a tail wagging happily with excitement over his red headed sister.

"How about we go for a walk you two?" asked Hiruzen. In response to his question Kushina shook her head "I will not leave her here all alone, I'll wait here for her to wake up…incase she needs me Ttebane!"

"Oh come on boss lets go for a walk, nurse-san will call us if she wakes up!"

"He's right you know…I'll send word for you the minute…no, the second she opens her eyes. Plus you'll only get in my way of treating her if you stay here."

"Fine…but I have to talk to you about payment...See I'm kinda broke right now but"

"Don't worry about that…I'll cover your fee okay?"

"Really Old man…you're the best Dattebane." yelled Kushina as she ran to hug him.

"Now…will you go to walk with us?"

"Sure old man whatever you want!"

"Let's go! Dattebane." yelled Kushina.

"Aye-Aye Captain" said Sakumo and began following his boss and the third out of the room they had been led to by the medic-nin.

-Out in the courtyard of the medical compound-

"So Kushina…how's it going in the academy?" asked Hiruzen immediately getting the Uzumaki's and Hatake's attention.

"I'm still the outcast but there is a boy who's caught my eye"

At those words ominous clouds surrounded the courtyard and killer intent oozed out of Sakumo "a boy…A BOY!" "What dirty disgusting urchin thinks they're good enough to be within 10…no 50…no 100 meters of you_?_"

"Is it Uchiha?"

"No"

"Nara?!"

"No"

"Yamanaka?!"

"No"

"Akimichi?!"

"No"

"The Hyuga twins?!"

"No"

"Umino?!"

"No!"

"Yuhi?!"

"No"

"Inuzuka?!"

"For kami's sake Ōkaminō the only Inuzuka in our class is Tsume" Sakumo looked at her with a blank expression.

"Huh?"

"Tsume-chan is a girl not a boy!"

"Really?"

"Then who the hell could it be…I've said them all!"

"Actually" said Hiruzen "Aburame is also in your class"

"Could it be…is it Abu"

"NO!"

"Then who the hell is it…I've said all the possibilities"

"Namikaze of course" Kushina said without a care in the world.

"WHAT?!" "No…no it can't be…he was my best friend…How dare he attract your attention?...Doesn't he know the damn bro code…He's gonna pay." growled Sakumo

"Calm yourself Ōkaminō _he _attracted my attention before _you _ decided to become my bro and he doesn't even know about your silly decision…so he **didn't **break the so called bro code" said Kushina while pulling Sakumo up from the ground where he had dramatically fallen when he heard the name of the boy who had caught her attention.

"Fine…whatever you say boss."

"By the way Sakumo…why do you call her boss?" asked Hiruzen.

"Yeah…why do you call me boss…I'm younger than you?" said a confused Kushina

"All the more reason…I call you boss, because after seeing you back there defending that kid made me realize that I want to follow you as your right hand man…_you_ Imōto have earned my respect and acknowledgement." both Kushina and Hiruzen were shocked with his response because they both knew that for someone to be acknowledged by the boy they had to be as strong if not stronger than himself.

"By the way…Hokage-sama can I make an important request?"

"Let's hear it, what is it that you want."

"Shite kudasai, I would like to be put in the same genin team as boss."

"We'll see…how about you Kushina, would you like that?"

"Yeah, it would be pretty cool if I could work alongside (read: dramatically) the great Sakumo, the rookie of the year Dattebane."

"Don't sell yourself short Boss after all you are the kunoichi of the year."

"Yeah but that's only because I'm eight."

"Baka…you're eight and you're going to graduate…well if you want that is…you could always wait till you're older…like I did"

"But…you're graduating early also."

"Yeah…that's because I got bored with the academy."

"Well Aniki…what do you think I should do?" asked Kushina going along with Sakumo's decision of them being siblings.

"If you ask me I think you should graduate early…like that I have chance of being in the same team as you boss" said Sakumo smiling.

"I've decided Hokage-sama…I would like to graduate…and have a shot of being with Aniki in a genin team."

"I'll see what I can do about your team structure…but don't tell anyone ok, it will be our little secret." the grinning Hokage was saying when they heard

"Hokage-sama, Hokage-sama, the child with grey hair has opened her eyes, she muttering something about red hair" at those words Kushina was running to the hospital ward were she had last seen the girl. When she got there the girl was sitting up and was eating a bowl of oatmeal and from the look on her face it was not very tasty.

"Don't worry" said Kushina startling the girl..."when they let you out of here I'll take out to have the best ramen in the world, but for now you'll have to tolerate that so called "food"."

"YOU!…you're the girl that took a hit for me…how are your wounds?"

"Oh…don't worry about me I'm fine Ttebane. Hi…my names Kushina Uzumaki what's yours" said the grinning red head.

"La…Lavina…Gokudera Lavina aete ureshī"

"Do ya know where you're at?"

"Konohagakure."

"Do ya know where you're from?"

"Kumogakure"

"Do ya know why you're here?"

"Sort of" said a perplexed Lavina.

"What's the last thing you remember before coming to Konoha?"

"A…a jaguar…I think it had pink eye."

"A jaguar…with pink eyes?" asked Sakumo frightening both girls who had not noticed the Hatake's presence until he spoke.

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN STANDING THERE?!" yelled Kushina.

"Ever since she told you her name boss."

"Oh…really?"

"Yup" said Sakumo.

"Well" said Lavina "you seem to know my name, but I don't know yours"

"You're right, how rude of me…my name is Sakumo, Hatake Sakumo."

"Aete ureshī Sakumo-chan"… "Hey how would you guys like to help me get out of here…I feel much better…except hunger wise, this food is not cutting it, and I'll come back afterwards, plus I'm craving that world's best ramen that you mentioned earlier Kushina."

"What…no way we need to get authorized by the medics and Hokage for you to roam out in the village " said Sakumo.

"Sure…no problem, I'll help you." said Kushina cheerfully.

"B-boss"… "Well…if you say so"

"REALLY?! THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS!"

"Baka…I'm not doing it to help you…I'm helping boss"

"Humph, meanie" said Lavina with a pouty face.

_Click, Click_

"(clears throat) sorry about that" said a blushing Sakumo.

"ALRIGHTY LETS GO TTEBANE!"

"I got your back boss let's do this!"

"Yay…actual food!"

-At Ichiraku's-

"Hey Teuchi three bowls of the usual k?"

"Three bowls? Come on Ku-chan not even you could finish three bowls at once"

"Silly Ayame-chan they're not all for me, two of those belong to my friends ttebane"

"Oh you brought friends…well since it's a special occasion the first bowls are on the house."

"Really Teuchi…you're the best!"

"All you have to do is introduce us to your friends. Ok?"

"Whatever you say Teuchi." "Well this is my aniki Hatake Sakumo and my friend Gokudera Lavina"

"So the rookie and the new girl… aete ureshī I'm Ayame and this is my dad Teuchi"

"Three bowls of miso ramen coming up" all three grabbed a pair of chopsticks as the bowls were put down in front of them

"Itadakimasu" was heard simultaneously from the three children and they all began to eat.

At the very instant they were done eating they began hearing outburst of "Where could she have gone" and "The monster's loose in Konoha."

"Aww damn" said Kushina "they noticed your absences already Lavina…let's get you back to the hospital"

"Mm-huh…lets go" said Lavina. As they were running from the shop they all yelled "Gochisosama" and waved at Teuchi and Ayame.

"We'll be back some other time ok Teuchi so be ready dattebane."

"We'll be waiting…come back anytime"

The three children were running at full speed when Sakumo noticed the Lavina girl was limping and suddenly stopped making the two girls crash into him.

"WHAT THE HELL ŌKAMINŌ…WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING…WE GOT TO GET TO THE HOSPITAL DATTEBANE!"

"Her" said Sakumo pointing at Lavina's head due to the fact that he was taller than both.

"What about her?! Teme…they're gonna find us. Hurry up and get going"

"Wow boss you're really clueless…can't you tell, her right foot is hurt, probably has a torn ligament and she could strain it even more if she keeps applying pressure on it."

"WHAT!?...LAVINA WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING BEFORE?!" when Kushina turned to Lavina she saw a huge grin plastered onto her face and she was rubbing the back of her neck somewhat nervously

"It's no biggie…I would only slow you down if I said anything, plus I was having so much fun I didn't even notice my foot hurt" said Lavina sheepishly.

When she took a step with her right foot she felt an immensely sharp pain that caused her to stumble, she closed her eyes waiting to fall face first on the ground but the impact never came. Instead of the ground was a sturdy figure holding her up, and fuzzy hair that made her want to sneeze. When she opened her eyes she had a face full of grey which she mistook for her hair, but instantly realized that the grey fuzzy hair that she was "resting" her face on belonged to the Sakumo boy.

"Thanks Sakumo"

"Humph…no one gave you permission to use my first name, the only reason I caught you was so that boss wouldn't have to"

"Then why are you blushing" said a smirking Kushina.

"AHHH… SHADUP!"

"Wow you told boss to shut up" teased Lavina.

"No…that's not what I meant…I was telling you…and who are you calling boss, she's **my **boss" protested Sakumo.

"Ahh…we could share" said Lavina brushing Sakumo off

"NO! I won't share with you, I won't share with anyone not even Namikaze"

"Who the hell is Namikaze"

"That would be me" said the golden haired boy who joined the small group unbeknownst to any of them.

"What the hell are you doing here shrimp" spat Sakumo

"(eye twitch) **What did you call me?**" What Sakumo did not know was that the Gamberetti (Shrimp) Famiglia, a well know mafia family, was a bit put off (read: extremely jealous) because of; Giotto Namikaze and his vigilante family who had risen to a power on par with the legendary Pearl Family in a short amount of time, The Vongola. What he also did not know was that Minato had just over heard one of those shrimp-teme bad mouthing his father, so being called a shrimp at the moment was a very touchy subject for the Namikaze.

"I called you shrimp, now get out of our way **we** have to get to the hospital" snarled Sakumo as he grabbed Kushina's hand and began to drag her towards the hospital.

"If I were you, I would choose a different route, ANBUs are looking for you and I saw a few of them that way" said Minato in a hurt voice. When Sakumo looked at his best friend he remembered something that the blond had said a week earlier. "There's a girl I like, she's pretty amazing and different" were the words the blond had told Sakumo with a huge smile on his face. That's when he realized that Minato had been talking about his precious Imōto. Realizing immediately what was running through the blond head, he dropped Kushina's hand as if it had burned him. Not wanting to draw suspicions he pointed at the blond with the hand that had moments ago been holding the red head hand, "Listen Namikaze, she is my Imōto and you know me I don't share soooo…I don't know , keep your distance or something k?". At the word Imōto, Minato smiled and even though he tried to hide it from Sakumo, he failed.

"Well boss…were to?"

"Let's keep going ahead…I'll think of something if we come across someone."

"Straight ahead it is then."

-Hospital Hall-

Laughter was heard throughout the medical compound halls from the four children who had managed to slip past 6 ANBU and two medics undetected.

"Boss you're awesome"

"Ahh…anyone could have done that ttebane"

"Nope…that's not true boss, if that were true then Konoha better upgrade security" said Sakumo while setting Lavina down, the four kids began laughing, but all went quiet when they reached their destination and the found the Sandaime waiting for them.

"You lot have got some explaining to do" he said in a calm voice. "You've thrown everybody in a panic"

"Aww come on, Hokage-sama we didn't do anything wrong ttebane"

"Oh yeah? I believe you took our guest here out into the village without the authorization from the head of T&I or medic-nin. "

"We only took her out for ramen, I swear…then we came back" said Kushina.

"Fine, I'll let it slip this time, seeing as she'll need to know where the best food in town is if she's going to live in Konoha"

"Can I really stay here Hokage-sama…from the looks of it when I first got here I wasn't welcomed"

"If you want to stay here you're free to do so, you may even join our academy on the condition that you are approved by our head of T&I OK?"

"Mm-huh" said Lavina happily and ran to hug him but fell in the process due to her injured foot, the other three helped her up and led her to Hiruzen, were they all hugged him, "You're the best" the four said simultaneously.

"Now go home kids and let Lavina rest" said Hiruzen while hugging them in return.

"Ok" the other three replied.

"By the way Hokage-sama" said Lavina catching all of their attention "where will I be staying, if I'm allowed to stay in Konoha?"

"With me of course" said Kushina

"Really Boss?" said Lavina. "You'd let me stay with you"

"What are bosses for" replied Kushina

"Does that mean"

"No Sakumo only Lavina" Kushina told him before he even got to finish his question.

"Fine" pouted Sakumo

The three went home, and visited Lavina at the hospital regularly. When she was discharged she was taken to the T&I compound where she was approved to pose no threat to Konoha due to the fact that she had no recollection of living in Kumo except for the jaguar with "pink" eyes. She entered the academy where she graduated early and was put in the same genin team as Kushina and Sakumo under the lead of Tsunade-sama.

-Back to the cabin: Sakumo speaking-

Had I not gotten distracted I would have connected the jaguar to that octopus head…damn pinkie.

"What the hell are you talking about Otōsan…and do you mean to tell me that Tou-chan was Giotto-san's kin…Thee Giotto, founder of Thee Vongola?"

"I'm talking about your grandpa of course…and yes, I mean haven't you been listening that's why he always overreacted at being called a shrimp"

"God these kids are going to have a hard time growing up…I mean they might end up fighting to see who inherits which family" said Kakashi looking at the small blond he was still carrying.

"Nonsense, Naruto being the first born will inherit the _Famiglia Perla _and Tsuna who will be second will inherit _The Vongola _that was decided by Kyudaime the moment she found out she would have twins. Minato didn't mind of course for two reasons, first being his love for Kyudaime, second being the fact that although almost forgotten, _Famiglia Perla _was born before _The Vongola._"

"What about mom, what happened to her and Otōto"

"Look Kakashi how about I tell you that tomorrow, I'm tired and sleepy so set the kid down with his and go to sleep" said Sakumo as he prepare a sleeping bag next to Kushina's bed.

"Good night" he said and fell right into a deep sleep.

"Urrgh…old man you better tell me tomorrow" said Kakashi as he did what he was told.

"Night Otōsan"

A/ N: Sorry for the wait guys. Don't forget to comment.

Thanks to Hoshi Yuhi and HibirdLover you guys made my day.


End file.
